Adjustment devices for chairs have been developed to mainly improve the quality of the comfort of the chair. In particular, the seat or base portion of the chair has been the focus of numerous inventions. These inventions have focused on some form of means that may be used for adjusting the contour of the bottom or base of the chair. In general, the means used for adjusting the chair base has been some form of pin, lever or other device. The use of a grommet that is adjustable has not been contemplated as a way of changing the contour of the seat.
Prior art devices have used grommets for a variety of reasons in the chair industry but none have been used as an adjustment device for a chair base. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,567 and 4,566,735 issued on Jun. 9, 1987 and Jan. 28, 1986 respectively to Frobose. These patents relate to an upholstered clean room seat utilizing a co-acting rubber grommet that is installed into an opening of a rigid panel. The grommet has an internal annular bead, which interlocks, using a sealant, with an annular groove of a connector sleeve. The result is an effective self-sealing connection between a breather bag and the interior of the upholstered seat.
Mariol is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,091, which issued on Nov. 6, 1990. This patent relates to an article useful as a booster chair and as a step stool. The device includes a series of grommets of an elastomeric material, such as synthetic rubber which are snap-fitted into suitable apertures. The grommets serve as skid resistant feet, which are adapted to engage a horizontal surface in its various orientations.
Goertzen is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,059, which issued on Dec. 29, 1998. This patent relates to powered wheelchair with an adjustable center of gravity and independent suspension. The system includes resilient material grommets and rubber bushings positioned at the shock absorber top mounting socket and bottom mounting socket to improve the ride of the wheelchair in motion.
Raukaukas is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,513, which issued on Feb. 24, 1998. This patent relates to a vehicle seat with removable toilet, which includes a series of grommets positioned in a series of apertures that receive pins that secure the toilet in place.
Thus an adjustment device for a chair for adjusting the contour of the bottom or base of the chair using an adjustable grommet is desirable.